Pocky -AnorexicWalrus
by PavemnetEggs
Summary: h h


Pocky

All was quiet within the small apartment. The only sound interrupting the silence was the content purring of Blair as she dreamt sweet dreams in the midst of her slumber. Soul was asleep on this glorious afternoon as well. It was a peaceful scene. That is, until the front door banged open.

"I can't STAND that repulsive man!" Roared Maka.  
Her blonde hair streaked behind her, as if it was trying to keep up with her angry strides. Maka violently slammed the door, almost knocking it off of its hinges. Blair stirred in her sleep.  
"Maka, is that you?" She yawned, getting up and stretching her feline body.  
"Yeah. I'm home, Blair." Sighed Maka, a hint of agitation in her breath.  
"Did your day out with your papa go well?"  
Maka pulled the same face that you would pull after meeting Excalibur.  
"Um…not so well then?" Chuckled Blair, awkwardly.  
"He spent the whole day being a womaniser." Groaned Maka, "Trying to draw in new prey by pretending that he was a lonely, single parent that was carrying the burden of having to cook for me, clean for me, and educate me."  
Maka flopped like a fish upon the sofa.  
"W-Well…you know…your papa loves you very much, Maka."  
"I wish he wouldn't." Replied Maka, wearily, "He's so annoying."  
Blair sighed, "I wish I could be an agony aunt for you a little longer, Maka. But I have to go get ready for work."  
"Yeah, yeah. Hurry along to your shady whorehouse."  
"Actually, that place is rather classy." Giggled Blair, "Ciao, Maka."  
And with two bounds, Blair leapt out of the open window and into the darkening street.

Maka sighed and dragged herself up from the sofa.  
"I suppose I could do more studying." Shrugged Maka.  
She journeyed to the kitchen to fetch a box of Pocky from the rather bare cupboard.  
"I seriously need to go shopping soon." Maka reminded herself, "When Soul's hungry he becomes seriously moody. No food equals having to suffer through his endless complaining."  
Maka returned to the sofa where she settled down for a long study session that consisted of gorging herself and reading about Deathscythes.

Maka had been studying for a good hour when she suddenly felt someone tickling her back. She yelped and turned to see a pair of lazy, crimson eyes staring amusedly at her. His pointy shark teeth were on full display, crookedly smirking at her.  
"So you're finally awake." Breathed Maka, still feeling a little shocked.  
"Mhmm." Replied Soul, "How did it go with your old man?"  
Maka pulled the 'I just met Excalibur' face again.  
"Hrmm. Not too good then." Breathed Soul, his eyes being diverted towards the Pocky.  
Maka shot a warning glance at Soul making him turn his attention back to her.  
"I wasn't gonna take one." He chuckled, "They're Strawberry flavoured. For me, it's either Chocolate flavour or nothing."  
"Whatever." Replied Maka, shrugging her shoulders, "I still don't trust you around my food."  
"Not trusting your partner over such a trivial matter? Harsh." Said Soul, putting on a mock agonised face.  
Maka sighed as Soul padded over to the kitchen and returned with a box of Chocolate flavoured Pocky.

"Hey, Soul?"  
"Yeah?" Replied Soul, not taking his concentration away from the TV.  
"Can I have some Chocolate Pocky?"  
"No." He replied, abruptly.  
"Why not?" Moaned Maka.  
"Because," Said Soul, now turning to stare into Maka's luminous green eyes, "You didn't say the magic word."  
"Abracadabra?" Joked Maka, "Alakazam?"  
"Nice try." Chuckled Soul, "But the word I'm looking for begins with 'P'."  
"Please." Begged Maka.  
"Alright." Said Soul, grinning devilishly.  
He pulled out a piece of Pocky from the box and, instead of giving it to Maka, stuck half of it in his mouth.  
"Oi! I'm over here, idiot." Said Maka, pointing to herself.  
"I know." Replied Soul with a mouthful of Pocky.  
He shuffled closer to Maka until they were breathing on each other, their eyes boring into one another's. Maka blushed as Soul nudged the other end of the Pocky towards her lips.  
"You want me to bite the other end?" Asked Maka.  
Soul nodded.  
"While the other half is still in your mouth?"  
Soul nodded again.  
Maka recoiled a little, feeling a little embarrassed. Soul just leaned even closer.  
Maka gulped nervously before saying, "The things I do for Pocky."

Maka bit down on the other end. Her and Soul's lips were so close that they were almost touching. Almost kissing. As Maka realised this she briskly snapped her end of the Pocky off and retreated to the far end of the sofa.  
"Awh!" Cried Soul, "That's not how you're supposed to play."  
"T-Then how WAS I supposed to play?" Huffed Maka.  
"We were supposed to keep nibbling at our assigned ends bit by bit until we both ended up fighting over the middle."  
Maka blushed more furiously.  
"Pervert!"  
"Actually, I was thinking of it as an innocent game." Replied Soul, "It's you and your chamber of naughty thoughts inside your brain that thinks it's an attempt to kiss you."  
Maka growled.  
"H-Hey! You're not really angry…right, Master?"  
"MAKA-"  
"Crap."  
"CHOP!"

"Need another ice pack?" Asked Maka.  
"Nah, I'm fine thanks." Replied Soul, weakly, "That book about Deathscythes sure is thick."  
Maka laughed. No matter how mad Soul made her, she always forgave him in the end. He brought her elation and frustration in a pair.  
"Hey Maka?"  
"Yes, Soul?" Asked Maka, leaning closer so as to hear his weak voice better.  
Suddenly, without warning, Soul scooped up her petite body into a hug.  
"Thank you for always taking care of me, Maka."  
Maka smiled and snuggled closer to his warm chest.  
"Anything for you, Soul."  
Soul chuckled and Maka could feel his laughter vibrating through his bones. She could also hear his heartbeat.

Tha-dump.  
Tha-dump.  
Tha-dump.

Knowing that he was alive, knowing that his heart was beating, somehow gave her feelings of reassurance. It comforted her. It soothed her soul.  
"I think I love you, Soul." She whispered.  
"Hmm? What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."  
Maka contemplated repeating those tender, heartfelt words; but decided against it. The moment had passed.  
"Nothing." Sighed Maka, snuggling even closer to Soul and breathing in his scent.  
"Whatever." Yawned Soul.  
As they lay there, embracing each other, Maka hoped that another chance to announce her feelings would come soon.

"Love, huh?" Thought Soul, as he cradled Maka protectively in his arms, "Cool."


End file.
